


起居注

by saimisoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saimisoul/pseuds/saimisoul
Relationships: 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	起居注

在渌水大营，太子虽说是随军历练，但也不可能跟普通将士住一起，他有单独的营帐。佐助只是来探望他，有属于他的休息营帐。但太子不同意，非要跟佐助住一起。  
等伺候的人都走光了，佐助的脸刷地通红。这次他来，意味着什么两人心知肚明。  
太子鸣人躺在行军床上，胸前裹着厚厚的绷带，眼睛在佐助身上一刻也舍不得离开。良久，他才开口说话。  
“佐助，这次是你来找的我，再没有理由拒绝我了吧！”  
他眼神灿灿，他以为离开便能忘记，他以为时间终会带走一切，他以为那只是年少轻狂不知事。  
但他随军出行两年，对佐助的思念一丝未减，他想要佐助来主动认错，他希望佐助正视自己的内心，最后他奢求佐助来看看他，只一眼也好。管他什么狗屁誓言，他只想再见一次佐助，快要死的时候他脑子里只有这一个念头。  
如今，人见着了，但只见一面满足不了他，他想要更多。  
“我离开京都时，你对我说……唉，你若是玩笑话也无所谓，我只盼你能真的想想你我之间，难道竟无一点可能？”鸣人撑起身乞求着佐助，他是高高在上的太子，哪有人能让他如此对待，天地间也只有一个佐助罢了。  
佐助有一双清冽的眸子，静时如松间雪，动时却是勾魂摄魄，让人移不开眼。这双眸子此时正盯着鸣人，那之中的情愫，并不比鸣人少。  
“我向来不开玩笑。”  
听了这一句，鸣人不顾身上伤势跑下地来，猛地将人抱进怀里，伤口裂开了也不管不顾。  
“佐助，佐助……”他不断在佐助耳边呢喃，虽然有点不好意思，但他这时候鼻酸的难受，竟然想哭。  
佐助担心他的伤势，也不敢大动，只是回抱他，语气也不似平日里那么清冷，“你的伤还没好，不要这么冲动。”  
“佐助好不讲理！我这么冲动也只为你，你总是吊着我的心，我笑是为你，哭也是为你，你夺了堂堂火之国太子的心，现如今来怪他的心不受掌控？他的心早在你手里，随你搓扁揉圆，但凡你哄哄他，也不至于现在这样。”  
佐助噗嗤一声笑了，扯着他赭黄的发带，“你这是在埋怨我呢！”  
“就是埋怨你！就是埋怨你！”  
鸣人忽然横抱起佐助往床边走去，吓得佐助惊呼，“小心伤！”  
幸亏也就两步路，鸣人将人放在床上，欺身压上去。两人目光交缠，都面色透红。  
鸣人鼻尖蹭着佐助的，轻声问道，“今晚可以吗？”  
两人从未如此亲密，鸣人喘息间的热气喷在他脸上，让他更感羞怯。他自然知道鸣人在求欢，他害怕又兴奋，战栗地发抖。他轻轻嗯了一声，他希望互相拥有彼此。  
得到准许的鸣人，并不急着进入正题，他很清楚，第一次对两人来说都很重要，这不仅关系着两人的身体，还关系着未来的性福生活，不可大意。  
鸣人噙住他的唇肉，不轻不重地吮吸，接着伸舌进去与佐助的嫩舌勾缠在一起。佐助扭头想躲，但鸣人箍着他的后脑让他不得动弹，只能承受这窒息般的激吻。  
“唔…嗯嗯…”  
佐助想要吞咽控制不住流出的口液，鸣人不给他机会。鸣人腾出一只手趁着佐助迷乱，解了他的衣服。夏日，佐助穿的很少，两三下就被剥的精光。  
在佐助要晕过去的时候，鸣人放开被他蹂躏地泛着珠光的红唇，缓缓下移。佐助张着嘴喘息着，并不知道他在做什么，也不知道自己衣服已经被脱掉了。  
湿热的触感，从下巴一路传来，直到那处被鸣人裹入口中。佐助猛然惊醒，满脸羞红，撑着胳膊往后退，“啊！”却是碰到了鸣人的牙齿，一阵抽疼。  
“你…你这是做什么！”佐助虽为大家公子，身边不缺丫鬟伺候，却也没受过这等刺激。他只觉得，这是那下等人做的事，如今鸣人这般待他，让他一时不知如何反应。  
他又哪知，情到浓时，取悦爱人是本能。鸣人抬起头，湛蓝的眼眸中满是笑意，“佐助的形状真好看。”佐助先是一脸茫然，并不知他在说什么，直到鸣人欺身上来，手握住他的身下，有节奏地撸动起来，方才知晓他言中之意，直羞的整个身体都热起来。  
“你哪学来这么不堪的东西！”他躺在鸣人怀里，话说的断断续续。鸣人又有意逗他，看着他清丽的脸上染上情欲，喉间溢出满足的呻吟。待他泄了一次，瘫软在鸣人怀里，才知道鸣人还没发泄。鸣人并不放过他，低头与他缠绵。佐助微微张口任他索取，他原不知，与心爱之人口舌相交竟是这般快乐。  
佐助手握住身下硬物，却被截住。不解地看着鸣人。他眼中情欲尚未褪去，鸣人见了险些忍不住。但，还是得忍。  
“你今日能回应我，我便知足，只是你对我还不如我想你一般，今天我若为一己私欲要了你，便是对你莫大的不尊重。”说着，他捧着佐助的脸，与他额头相抵，温暖彼此，“等你哪天真的接受我了，我是万万不能放你下床的。”  
佐助聪敏，自然晓得他的意思，便不再多言。


End file.
